


Spock of Vulcan

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: I always LOVED the way Spock looked when he returns to the bridge in "Star Trek, the Motion Picture".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Spock of Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> I always LOVED the way Spock looked when he returns to the bridge in "Star Trek, the Motion Picture".

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/v37fb6o49j4e4mi)


End file.
